


化身孤岛的鲸2

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 双性艳遇没肉





	化身孤岛的鲸2

在游轮上睡醒的感觉非常奇妙，王柳羿觉得自己好像是刚出生的宝宝在晃晃悠悠的摇篮里昏睡了将近十个小时，温柔的浪拍打着船身，像是抚摸襁褓的手催眠着他。他这行业对白天上班的考勤卡得并不严，但是王柳羿还算自觉，今天大概是这段时间他睡得最好的一晚了，大概归功于小船员那枚蓄满小心思的亲吻，和房间里若有若无的好闻香氛。  
他伸懒腰的时候忍不住呻吟出声，肩膀和脊背的骨头发出咔吱咔吱的声响，长期久坐熬夜的秃头作息让他一旦放松下来就觉得浑身又酸又痛。  
既然这船上设施这么齐全的话，那大概也有推拿吧？  
王柳羿趴在床头去够座机，台灯下压着昨天喻文波留下的号码拨了出去，对面接电话很快，刚睡醒的人声音还带着点嘶哑，回忆了下推拿的英语怎么说，回想了三秒直接放弃，只好磕磕绊绊地讲：“额……P、please……”  
“蓝哥？”  
“杰克！啊太好了！杰克救我狗命！”  
“怎么了？这个时间你不会刚起床吧？”  
“嗯，我身上好疼，船上有推拿么？”  
“额？按摩？spa？有是有，你大白天去做这个？Spa馆下午才开的，我看你约了今天下午出海的行程，要不回来再帮你约按摩？”  
想想出海也是个体力活，王柳羿对喻文波的意见当然不能置否，摊在床头的人终于从刚睡醒的迷糊劲儿挣脱出来，胃也苏醒了，发出一阵咕噜的声音。  
“杰克现在还有开着的餐厅么？”  
“……你去刷牙洗脸，我叫餐去你房间，十分钟。”  
“嘿嘿，杰克哥牛逼！谢啦！今天的前台是你吗？还好是你！不然都不知道怎么办。”  
王柳羿并不知道他这个房间的座机线路优先级别是全船最高的，而且，喻文波给的也并不是什么前台号码，而是他的私人内线。这船上能讲中文的一只手都数过来了，刨开在船长室兢兢业业工作的高振宁，能秒接王柳羿电话的就只剩喻文波了。  
男生洗漱总是特别快，喻文波端着托盘来的时候王柳羿的头发已经吹得半干了。  
“你们游轮服务也太到位了吧！”  
鸡蛋火腿三明治、炒饭、餐包、鲜榨柳橙汁。  
三明治和炒饭还冒着热气。  
王柳羿倒了两杯水，递了一杯给额角沾着汗的喻文波，坐下来捧着三明治啃了起来。火腿和的吐司都是用黄油煎过的，又软又香，夹着的荷包蛋咬了一口蛋液就爆了出来，味道简直一级棒，好吃得简直脚丫子都蜷缩了一下。  
“你吃了吗？”  
“哥们过会儿都要吃午饭了，三点出海，等下带你去领下设备。”  
“出海还要什么设备？”  
“那种浮潜的潜水服，一套的，昨天你选项目的时候没有看吗？这个是可以下海的。”  
“……我不太会游泳的。”  
“就是去摸摸魔鬼鱼和鲨鱼，你眼睛不要瞪这么大啊，小鲨鱼，就你大腿这么大，不咬人的。”  
“我能不能就呆在游艇上看你们下水啊？”  
“也不是不行，不过装备也要选，下不下水你倒是自己看吧。”  
王柳羿是亲水啊，要不然怎么会因为喜欢大海而来这里旅游呢？但是因为身体的原因，不方便去那种公共的泳池，至今只敢在沙滩边上踩踩水。  
“那好吧……”  
“没事的，有我在，不会让你出事的。”  
“嗯。”  
“那，那你慢慢吃，哥们还有工作，等下餐盘放门口会有人来收的，还记得登记台的位置吗？等下去那里找我好不好？”  
“哎哟我又不是笨比，好啦，你去忙吧。”

喻文波出门后王柳羿把餐盘端到了小阳台的茶几上，游轮在航行中，沿岸都是茂密的植被，游轮划出一串白浪漂在清澈的海面上，阳光温暖但不刺眼，王柳羿只是坐了一会儿就觉得浑身都被晒暖了。留了一个小餐包当做零食，其他的东西基本都被解决了，王柳羿收拾的下摸着房卡去甲板上逛了逛。  
七层有一大片公共区域，游泳池和躺椅，边上还有个小酒吧。金发碧眼的小姐姐穿着泳衣趴在躺椅上聊天，看见眼生的亚裔小男生在闲逛还热情地打了个招呼。还好基本的问候王柳羿还不成问题，磕磕绊绊地对话完就飞奔去了登记台。  
“蓝哥你来的和F6一样快啊，我以为你还要逛逛的。”安排完工作的喻文波带着人往底层的储放供给游客装备的舱室走，电梯看上去有些老旧，运行速度也不算快，内部装饰大多用的圆木，设计看上去非常古典。  
“这个电梯也会有摄像头吗？”  
“你想有就有了。到了，往这边。”  
舱室在走廊的尽头，窗户大开着，整个房间干净又敞亮。喻文波走到存放潜水服的地方仔细挑着尺码，王柳羿太瘦了，一般男性的潜水服给他不够贴身，小一码的女性潜水服倒是差差不多，不过两者外部看上去也没啥区别，当初这一批潜水服采购回来的时候也没太强调设计感，男的女的基本都能穿。  
“你脱掉衣服试试？”  
王柳羿把眼镜取下来交给喻文波，有些不太好意思的背过身开始脱衣服和裤子，东西都搁在边上的置物架上。喻文波倒是大大方方盯着人看，小游客身上比脸还要白一些，腰身就这么一点，屁股倒是有点肉，被棉质的内裤包裹得鼓鼓当当的，让人看上去忍不住想掐。  
大约是真的害羞，王柳羿换衣服的速度很快，贴身的潜水服穿上来就显得那双腿更细了，又长又直，是每个男人在荷尔蒙分泌过剩的梦境中都幻想过盘在自己腰上的那种腿。  
这下喻文波有些面热了，只敢侧过身用余光去瞟两眼。  
“这样子穿的吗？”  
“嗯，穿这个下来方便点，你要是想浮潜我也可以带你的。”  
“不了不了，我就边上看看吧，到时候再说。那我把衣服换回去了哦。”  
记下潜水服的编号喻文波把人带出去，一路都在走神，小游客的防范意识约等于零，大约是知道自己是他搭档多年的AD后没由来生出了些亲密的情绪，竟对自己一点防备都没有。喻文波咽咽口水，王柳羿的后背消瘦，两瓣肩胛骨像是展翅欲飞的蝴蝶，他的背好白，也不知道那被内裤遮挡住的屁股会不会更白一些。  
“我刚刚过来的时候看到健身房边上还有个台球室！”  
“那里基本也是下午开放的，你想打台球？”  
“哈哈哈，我打的超烂的，以前念书的时候和室友有出去玩过，规则都有些记不清了。”  
“那晚上有空带你去试试。”  
“哇哦，杰克什么都会诶！”  
“……你大概想象不到，人在没有英雄联盟的时候为了找事做可以被逼出多少潜力。”  
“那你还会什么啊？”  
“这艘船上，老子什么都会，也什么都能干。蓝哥你是睡个午觉还是继续逛逛？”  
“那睡睡吧，就是脖子肩膀不太舒服，只能晚上回来再按了。”  
“不严重的话，我给你按按？”  
“……你还真的什么都会啊，那麻烦你啦！”  
“去躺着吧。”  
王柳羿去洗了把脸又换回了那件真丝睡衣，老老实实地趴在床上。喻文波从房间里找到按摩的精油一转头，小羔羊自己都已经躺好了。  
干燥的手掌按上王柳羿的脖子轻轻贴了上去，身下的人不自觉地发出一声轻呼。  
“这个位置吗？”  
“嗯。”  
喻文波用温水洗了手倒了点精油在掌心搓热，贴着对方后颈那块突出的骨头摸了上去。  
“唔……就是这里……按一下，别太重噢。”  
喻文波几乎要闭着眼睛缓了口气才继续按了几下，注意放轻了手上的力度。小船员的手敲过键盘，画过图纸，拉过缰绳，抛过锚，掌心带着点因为职业留下的薄茧，下手温柔又有力，王柳羿舒服地眯着眼睛，甚至有时跟着喻文波拿捏的力度晃下脑袋。  
“嗯，杰克，这里重一些。”  
白皙的脖颈沁了些许椰味的精油，是喻文波最喜欢的味道。  
毫无防备的小游客趴在身下，让自己这里那里轻一点重一点的，还时不时发出些有点好听的声音。喻文波只庆幸这几天因为方便干活借了这套不算合身的宽松制服，眼下微微勃起的性器也不算太过显眼。  
“肩膀要不要也捏一下？”  
“嗯……”  
兴许是这几下实在太过舒服，王柳羿眯着眼睛趴在床铺上，脑袋朝外侧压着，眼镜被取下搁在了床头，没戴眼镜闭着眼的小游客看上去挺人畜无害的，谁都可以欺负一下的样子。  
“衣服松一点，肩膀露出来。”  
这波假公济私来的有些明显，只是快睡着的王柳羿并没有听出来，配合地解开了腰间系着的绑带就没了动作。喻文波只当他是睡着了，轻轻拉开了本就宽大的衣领。王柳羿哪都少点肉，后背也很单薄，但是纤细的脖颈到肩膀的线条是真的好看，皮肤又白又嫩。这个位置不太方便用力，喻文波一脚跨上了床，在温热的掌心倒了些精油搓热，手掌贴上对方肩膀的时候王柳羿还舒服地呢喃出声。  
喻文波不敢使太大的劲儿，之前在游戏里他们偶尔也会聊聊工作什么的，喻文波知道他工作需要久坐和熬夜，这类人的肩膀一般都很紧，真要把肌肉松一下估计可以把王柳羿给疼出眼泪来，下午也不用出海了就在房间里躺着吧。  
“这样可以吗？”  
兴许喻文波是真的下手很轻，王柳羿没有任何不适，甚至觉得这手掌热热的贴上来很舒服，小船员心不在焉地捏了十几分钟就觉得有点累了，本来按摩也是个体力活儿，看人都睡着了喻文波就甩了甩手放松一下。  
精油被完全吸收了，本应该帮人把衣服给拉回去，然后给人盖好被子，喻文波就可以出去给下午一起出海的船员们准备工作搭把手，但是手指抚上王柳羿肩膀的时候喻文波觉得自己的手指都要长在对方的皮肉上了，真好摸，还香香的。  
只是一下，不会被发现的，他，他都睡着了。  
几乎是屏着呼吸，喻文波一只手撑在王柳羿枕着的枕头上压低了身子，王柳羿好像是真的睡熟了，喻文波勃起的性器隔着两条薄薄的布料压到对方的臀缝上他也没有任何反抗。  
喻文波舔了舔自己的唇瓣，盯着衣裳半脱的人压抑了好一会儿还是没忍住，亲了亲对方闻起来很好吃的肩膀，下一秒就对上了对方侧着头还迷迷糊糊的眼神。  
被，抓包了啊。  
两个人安静地对视了几秒钟，王柳羿率先败下阵来红着脸闭上了眼睛。  
这个人怎么被亲了也不反抗啊？那是不是，我还可以过分一点？  
这下喻文波是整个人都压了下来，双腿跪在王柳羿的腰侧，对方保持着刚刚好似睡觉的姿势没有动，喻文波亲了亲对方丰满的唇瓣，王柳羿下意识缩了一下但是没躲，闭着的眼睛眼珠转个不停，却还是乖乖地趴在那没动。  
“不反抗的话，我就……”  
两个人的唇瓣贴到一处磨蹭了一会儿，喻文波含着对方饱满的下唇亲了一下，又亲了一下。王柳羿的脸逐渐红透了，等睡衣被拉扯到腰上的时候王柳羿终于忍不住了睁开眼睛，“别，别摸了……”  
喻文波难得顺从地停下手，搂着人翻过来，两个人额头抵着额头，喻文波又亲了他一下问：“为什么亲你你不躲？”  
“别问了……”  
“告诉我，嗯？”  
非要搞得这么明白做什么！任任何一个对对方有好感的人，在刚刚那种氛围里都不可能反抗啊！王柳羿不想解释，解释也解释不清楚，他的AD什么尿性他还不清楚？拿到优势就要越塔，亲嘴还要摸来摸去，要是顺着他的意思走，下一分钟两个人身上保证一片布料都不剩了。王柳羿搂住对方同样有些发热的脖子把脸埋进对方的颈窝蹭了几下：“哎哟你好烦啊，别问了。”  
喻文波搭在王柳羿腰上的手往下，握住对方一半柔软的臀瓣掐了一下，怀里的人整个都僵住了。  
“那我一会儿来叫你，你先躺一下。”  
给人拉好被子，喻文波起身前忍不住又亲了亲王柳羿的额头，把阳台前的窗帘拉上才出了门。王柳羿夹着被子滚了一圈，确认对方走远了之后闭着眼睛忍住羞耻的情绪摸了摸身下那处，果然已经湿得一塌糊涂了。  
哎哟这个人真烦，走就走吧还把窗户给关了，热得要命。

深色的潜水服非常贴身，有些害羞的王柳羿在外面还套了一件长款的防晒衫，把手机放进防水袋装好戴在脖子上之后就按着喻文波之指的路线下楼去了。出海的项目比较热门，他们这一船一共有十来个人，加上指导陪同的船员差不多就有将近二十人了，喻文波站在入口的位置扶着王柳羿跳上出海的游艇，清点完人数就通知开船了。  
景点在稍微浅一点的海滩边，船员们为了活跃气氛从船舱内摸出了一把吉他，可能也算半个服务行业，王柳羿觉得这游轮上的船员还都挺多才多艺的，抱着把吉他就可以开live了。  
他坐在最后一排，小半个身子探出船舷去看逐渐远去的游轮，喻文波过来坐在边上搂住对方的腰免得人一会儿伸得太出去掉到海里。  
“要开很久吗？”  
“差不多半小时吧，在另一个岛边上。”  
喻文波大概描述了下航线，发现这个小傻瓜是真的分不清东南西北就放弃了，转头给他讲起这边的风土人情和著名景点。他见过喻文波工作时候的样子，他和船员们关系很亲密，相互闹来闹去的，声音也大得要命，这跟和自己呆在一起时候的样子很不一样，两相对比，王柳羿只觉得自己面前的喻文波可以算是非常温柔了。  
“明天要去看日落吗？”  
“原来是想的，他们说这里的日落很好看，但是我白天去前台的时候Jeffrey说明天日落行程已经订满了，我起床太迟了。”  
“你想看我就带你去好不好？”  
“？？？怎么去啊？？？还有这样的操作？？杰克你被发现了不会被炒鱿鱼吗？”  
“想去总有办法的，别担心，我和管事儿的关系很好，他不会炒我的。”  
王柳羿回忆了下自己唯一一次见到船长的时候就是昨天晚上的欢迎晚宴致辞上，将近一米九的大高个，不说话的时候脸黑黑的，这人真的好讲话吗？  
游艇的速度逐渐慢了下来，目的地到了，和之前他们在海中央航行时候那种清澈深沉的蓝色不一样，这片靠近浅滩的海域海水颜色很浅，清澈见底，带着点透明的绿色。  
游艇停下来之后散开的鱼群又慢慢聚拢回来，这里是魔鬼鱼和小鲨鱼的地盘。魔鬼鱼身体圆圆的，王柳羿瞅了一眼，基本直径都将近一米，哎哟卧槽这些人完全都不带怕的吗？跳下水的水花一个比一个大。  
除了喻文波和驾驶室里的船员，其他船员都下水了，指导游客们去触摸看上去可怕其实并不凶猛的鱼类。  
但是这种东西你说他乖他就乖吗？  
王柳羿满脑子都是下面游客的fish fish和touch touch，等他们真的摸到光溜溜的鱼的时候人群里又爆发出一阵欢呼。  
“真的不下去玩一下吗？”  
喻文波陪着人坐在船头踩水，王柳羿的脚背也白，踢了几下水大部分都溅到了喻文波身上，被人按进怀里捏住后颈后立刻求饶。  
“真不咬人？”  
“真不咬人。”  
“真真真不咬人？”  
喻文波脱了外套把衣服丢进船里呲溜一下就跳进了水里，水因为很清澈所以看起很浅，其实也有个三四米深，喻文波下去游了几分钟又钻出水面靠到了王柳羿身前。  
打湿的额发被他一把撩了开来，露出光洁的额头，喻文波别的不说，这张脸是真的挑不出错，王柳羿看见他的第一眼就心生欢喜。  
“真不下来？”  
“我不会游泳，有点怕。”  
“我抱着你，没事的。”  
这个人停在自己面前这片海域上对着自己笑的这么好看，王柳羿像是被蛊惑了似的把手搭在他伸过来的手掌上。  
他喜欢水又怕水，从没想过之后有一天真的能在这片海水里游上一会儿。  
“憋好气。”  
“嗯。”  
下一秒喻文波握着王柳羿那段腕子的手掌一用力，这个大宝贝就被拽进了自己浸湿的胸膛上。  
水里浮力大，喻文波托着他的屁股把人往上抬了抬免得他真呛到水。  
八月份的大溪地是旱季，温度也没高到接受不了的程度，但是泡在水里面总是舒服一些。王柳羿就和考拉抱着树干似的攀在喻文波身上，双腿交叠在喻文波的后腰处，喻文波倒是没穿潜水服，甚至上身都光着，王柳羿抱得紧，即使泡在凉爽的海水里也让喻文波觉得有些上头。  
“诶，蓝哥，你放松一点……”  
“我踩不到底啊！”  
“快五米深你踩得到底就有鬼了，你腿松开，会浮起来的。”  
“啊啊啊！有鱼游过来了！！”  
喻文波只好咬着对方的耳朵用只有两个人听得到的音量说：“蓝哥，你缠我这么紧我都要硬了。”  
这下终于感觉到自己身前的那点硬度，王柳羿哆哆嗦嗦地松开腿，手臂被喻文波牢牢地握住，他试着放松一点果然下半身慢慢浮了起来。  
“要不给你搞个游泳圈？”  
“不要！幼稚！”  
哎呦还觉得幼稚，喻文波差点笑出声。拉着人往开阔一点的区域游过去，王柳羿倒也不是真的怕水，比起游泳他更难接受游泳馆里和大家一起冲澡的场所。细白的腿扑腾了几下打出一串水花来，王柳羿看上去对游泳这件事很有天赋，喻文波带着人划了几下水王柳羿就可以用狗刨让自己浮在水面上了。  
“你去忙！我自己玩会儿。”认为自己已经出师的小游客见其他船员招呼喻文波有点事就自告奋勇说要自己呆着，喻文波瞅瞅左右都是人，想想还是让船上的人抛了一个游泳圈来圈住王柳羿才一步三回头的游开了。  
魔鬼鱼长得有些丑萌，尾巴又细又长，秉着动物尾巴不能摸的原理，王柳羿用手指碰了碰边上游过去的魔鬼鱼的背部，啧，又滑又黏，像涂满了胶水，额，或者说是鼻涕？  
但是这样的海洋生物平时生活中着实少见，王柳羿戳一下戳一下还玩儿的挺开心的。王柳羿边上是一个妈妈带着女儿，外国的小萝莉这个年纪尤其可爱，但是哭起来惨兮兮，小身体抓着妈妈浮浮沉沉呛了不少水，王柳羿游过去靠近一点才发现是小孩子手臂上套着的手臂圈漏气了，他把喻文波套在自己身上的非常幼稚还带花色的游泳圈递过去让小萝莉坐在上面小朋友才止住了哭声。小娃娃在王柳羿的脸上亲了一口就和妈妈往更远的地方游过去了。  
一个人玩没什么意思，王柳羿又戳跑一条鱼后就往只能看见一个头的喻文波的方向游过去，距离有些远，但是狗刨不用换气所以还算轻松，只是王柳羿再怎么游也比不上这群长着鳃的海洋生物。背后传来一阵阴冷湿滑的触感，隔着被自己体温熨得有些暖和的潜水服一下子冰了进来，王柳羿下意识地往后转过头看了一眼，只见身后三四只只露着背鳍小鲨鱼游了过来，还有一只几乎就贴着自己的手臂游了过去。其实看这小鲨鱼在水里游来游去倒不觉得吓人，毕竟尺寸有限就这么小一只，但是当它们露着背鳍游过来的时候画面实在有点冲击力。  
其他游客兴奋地呼喊，往小鲨鱼群里游过去亲密接触一下。王柳羿心中默念喻文波和他说的话，小的，不咬人的，真不咬人，然后大脑里不受控制地各种闪回各种和鲨鱼有关的电影，鲨海、大白鲨、深海狂鲨、食人鲨……  
“杰克！杰克！”  
王柳羿简直在心里面狂掉眼泪一边朝喻文波的位置飞快游去，今天的运动量简直超标，下一秒边上的小鲨鱼又擦着他的腰游了过去，这下是真的没办法，王柳羿被这一下吓得不敢动了，小腿因为刚刚用力蹬了两分钟现在一下一下抽着疼，突然没了动作的王柳羿浮不起来了，挣扎了几下就沉了下去。  
海面开阔加上王柳羿天生的声音小，喻文波并没有听到王柳羿的声音，只是他人不在王柳羿边上也没什么心思回应别人的调侃，教了一会儿游客们浮潜的技巧后就一直关注王柳羿那边的情况，就这么一下没盯着转个头人就不见了，吓得喻文波朝着那个方向飞快游去。  
还好两个人本就离得不算远，加上海面清澈底下什么都看得清清楚楚的，喻文波潜下水一把捞过人托着他的后颈往游艇的方向靠过去。好在王柳羿只是呛了一点水，喻文波抱着进了水终于沉得像个正常成年人体重的王柳羿进了船舱，一边轻拍着人的后背帮他顺顺气。  
王柳羿咳得眼泪都出来了，喉咙一阵一阵发痒，喻文波拧了一瓶水抱着人小口小口喂进去。  
“给你的游泳圈呢？”  
“有个小朋友的手臂圈漏气了，我就把游泳圈给她了。”  
真是一个敢给一个敢要。喻文波都要气笑了，自己几斤几两没数吗，又不是在只有两米深的游泳池，踩不到底的海里也敢这么浪，胆子是真的不小。  
咳到有点反胃终于吐出了点水来，喻文波拿了条大毯子把人裹住抱在怀里，“我的错，我应该待在你边上的。”  
“不是啦，我是看到鲨鱼吓到腿软了。”  
喻文波的手探进毯子里去捏对方僵住的小腿，捏着肌肉揉了一会儿，“抽筋了？”  
“嗯。”  
“给你按一会儿。”  
兴许是刚刚那一阵太过紧张，还是本就宅男体力渣的王柳羿在海水里晃荡了一圈后终于没了力气，加上午后的太阳晒过来暖烘烘的，王柳羿倚在喻文波的肩头上头一点一点的睡了过去。  
喻文波给人换了一边继续按了一会儿，就给人调整了下姿势抱着让人接着睡，约莫过了大概半小时，快到日落的点了，海面的气温低了下来船员们就招呼着游客回来准备返航。  
王柳羿这一觉睡得真的沉，喻文波把人一路抱回游轮上都没醒。在电梯里碰到了不断用眼神揶揄自己的高振宁实在忍不住了用脚踢了对方一下。  
“哟，小睡美人？”  
“闭嘴吧小矮人。”  
一米八七的高振宁用一种你没事儿吧的眼神上下打量着喻文波，玩球了，船长谈恋爱把脑子谈傻了，这艘游轮莫得前途。  
那胸牌开了门把人抱到床上，轻轻捏了捏对方有点肉的脸颊，“起来冲个澡，不然等下感冒了。”  
“噢，你出去，等下我自己洗。”王柳羿应了一声裹紧了毯子又睡了过去。极度紧张之后的放松的确会让人困顿又没力气，但是澡还是要洗的。喻文波去浴室里把浴缸放好水出来就抱着人脱了几乎都要干了的潜水服。房间里没开灯昏暗一片，但怎么说也是喻文波住惯了的屋子，闭着眼都能走到浴室里，浴室灯光倒是亮堂，喻文波反倒不好意思看。。  
赤身裸体的小游客身体莹白一片，就是面颊被晒得有点泛红，一回儿要拿药膏涂一下。喻文波没好意思往下多看，把人放进浴缸后自己也脱的精光躺了进来。  
还是自己房间的浴缸泡着舒服，隔壁只是个备用的房间，设施什么的肯定没有这间来的周到，也没有浴缸只有一个淋浴，平时洗澡没什么影响，就是想放松泡澡的时候就不够用了。  
这回儿头发干了盐都要结晶了，喻文波给王柳羿洗完头也给自己冲干净了挤了点沐浴露给人搓泡泡。大溪地这地方香草和椰子的产品都算的上特产，和喻文波帅气的外表有点反差的是他是个嗜甜的人，香草和椰子味的冰淇淋和蛋糕都是他在船上经常储备的零食，沐浴露和洗发水大多也是这个味道，怀里这个裹满泡沫的小可爱甜得像一只大椰子。  
这么折腾不醒是不可能的。王柳羿勉强睁开一只眼，面前就是喻文波好看的鼻子和嘴，下意识地凑上去亲了几口就又睡了过去，丝毫没在意到两个人正肉贴肉地抱在一起。  
王柳羿趴在喻文波的胸口，脊背没入水面下和喻文波的下身交缠到一处，喻文波手上打着泡沫希望可以转移一下注意力，手掌抚着对方的后背一路往下，没入两瓣挺翘的臀瓣。  
我只是帮他洗个澡，不做其他的事情。  
我是个正经人。  
啊呸。  
对方没有反应的性器抵在自己的小腹上，喻文波没办法去忽视这点柔软的触感，摸上对方屁股的手不自觉用了上了点力气。毕竟打着洗澡的幌子，怎么样也要给人收拾干净了，搁在对方身前的手往下拨弄了下对方颜色尤其干净的阴茎，喻文波没来得及细想为什么这个男人身上光洁到有些不可思议了，手上就摸到一处不属于男人的入口。  
喻文波很少有这么不淡定的时候，甚至觉得自己的身体都在控制不住地颤抖，指尖颤颤巍巍地分开了那两瓣嫩色的花瓣，触碰到一点湿热温柔的触感手指便猛得退了出来。  
像是未经允许就私自闯入门口标识着禁止入内的小径。  
觉得自己见过大风大浪的小船员第一次认识到了自以为是的亲昵侵犯到了对方怎么样的小秘密。  
浑浑噩噩地给自己和王柳羿洗完澡，把人拿浴巾包好抱回了床上。时隔差不多两个礼拜终于又躺上了自己的床，喻文波却没有一点放松的感觉。他一只胳膊搂着睡梦中的小游客，一边单手用手机疯狂查资料。王柳羿这样的身体情况世间少有但不是仅此一例，在没有墙的地方查起来倒还方便，用了十来分钟飞快地浏览了相关介绍和术后回访还有其他一系列的资料他只觉得心头泛酸，他的小辅助之前一定过得小心翼翼，背负着基因上的秘密煎熬又坚强地生活着。  
王柳羿睁开眼的时候房间里只开着一盏昏黄的床头灯，喻文波那着手机不知道在看些什么面无表情的，自己动了一下对方就立马看了过来，面色也一下子柔和了下来。  
喻文波低下头亲了亲对方的唇瓣，问他饿不饿，要不要给他叫餐。  
“几点了？”  
“七点多了。”  
“那有点饿……你、你出去！”  
坐起来的王柳羿终于发现自己身上不着片缕，下身也光溜溜地陷在柔软的被面上。  
用被子捂着身体这样的动作实在是辣眼睛，但是此刻也顾不上这么多。  
这么瘦的人哪来这么大力气啊，喻文波差点被这一下推下床。身手矫健的ADC反身压住不断挣扎的人，把人整个罩在自己身下牢牢抱住。笨蛋才会听话走人。  
“不走，不许赶我。”  
“你，你都看到了？”  
颤抖的声音里带着自己都没有发觉的绝望。本来，如果仅仅只是当做一场没有结局的艳遇的话，自己应该还能大大方方地和对方分享这具有些稀奇的身体，然后拍拍屁股走人不容承受对方异样的想法，别人爱咋咋地，只是不知道为什么到了现在自己却没办法这么坦诚地面对这个人了。  
“嗯，都看到了。对不起，没有经过你的同意。”就窥视到了这样隐秘的秘密。  
但是身上的人面上没有嫌恶和探究，还是一如往常的温柔，这张脸做任何温和的表情都好看的过分，多看一眼都容易沉溺进去。王柳羿侧过头不去看喻文波，心跳快得有些难受，胸腔被震得发疼，甚至有些喘不过气，喻文波连忙帮人顺下气免得他自己把自己给呛到了。  
“你让我一个人待一会儿。”  
“我不。”  
听到人还是要赶自己走，这下喻文波有些坐不住了，把人紧紧地抱住，“你肯定一个人待过很长的时间，现在有我了，不是一个人了，不用一个人待着。”  
“你这个人怎么这样啊。”  
温柔刀最致命，让人没有意识地去依赖，到头来落得一厢情愿一场空的结局他在生活中并不是没有见过，只是他从没想过这份温柔有朝一日自己也有幸拥有。  
这样真不好，一切的发展像是脱缰的野狗，在往自己无法掌握的方向一路狂奔。  
“你是不是觉得我很奇怪？”  
“蓝哥你在说什么批话。”  
“我跟你不一样的……”  
“那必不一样啊，上帝造人或者女娲捏泥的时候知道是你下手都要用心得多。”  
“我，我不正常。”其实王柳羿平时最听不得这句话，他活得多好多自在啊，怎么能因为这具身体就说他不正常呢，换个人要是当面这么讲他他都要撸袖子去和人拼命了，此刻却在喻文波怀里缩成小小的一团，就差委屈地掉几滴眼泪了。  
“你要再这么说我要生气了。蓝哥你没有什么不正常的，你不是怪物，那里，那里很好看。”  
这句话说话两人都有点愣神，怎么喻文波就有办法把什么氛围往奇怪的地方带。  
“你都不敢看我。”  
喻文波的眼神飘忽不定。他赤身裸体地坐在喻文波身上，对方的视线始终停留在自己脸上，半分不敢往下面挪，听了这句话面上居然有了几分羞赧。  
“看了的，刚刚你在睡觉的时候，我仔仔细细地看过了。”  
“很漂亮，像藏在贝壳里的珍珠。”  
恍惚中的确是有觉得有人打开过他的身体，他只以为是梦境，没想到喻文波居然真的有胆子去好好看了一遍。  
“……臭流氓。”  
“粉色的一小点，很可爱。”  
别说啦！！！啊啊啊啊啊！王柳羿气急去捂对方没把门的嘴，这个人怎么可以这么自然地讲这种东西！连王柳羿自己都不敢仔细去看那处地方。  
“我很喜欢。”  
“你很喜欢？”  
喻文波有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“嗯，很喜欢，很喜欢你。”他捞过被挤到床尾的睡衣给人套上，遮住总是牵绊自己思绪的美好肉体，这才有精力好好思考当前的紧要问题，“蓝哥你饿不饿？要不先点菜吧？”


End file.
